vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Panther (Marvel Comics)
Summary The Black Panther (T'Challa) is a fictional character appearing in publications by Marvel Comics. Created by writer-editor Stan Lee and penciller-co-plotter Jack Kirby, he first appeared in Fantastic Four #52 (July 1966). He is the first black superhero in mainstream American comics, debuting several years before such early African-American superheroes as Marvel Comics' the Falcon and Luke Cage, or DC Comics' Tyroc, Black Lightning and Green Lantern John Stewart. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B | Unknown Name: T'Challa Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s or 40s Classification: Human, King of Wakanda, Avenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (especially smell, can detect and memorize up to 10,000 different scents and detect scents from miles away), master martial artist, supergenius intellect Attack Potency: At least Wall level+ | Unknown (His Anti-Metal Claws ignore durability) Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Potentially Class 5+ (Has stopped a charging Elephant) | Unknown (can fight Namor) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class+ (Causes craters in the ground during combat, throws people through brick walls, and is considered on par with the likes of Captain America) | Unknown Durability: At least Wall level+ naturally. At least Small Building level+ via his vibranium suit | Unknown Stamina: Peak human level+ Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: A suit of Vibranium-coated armor, including retractable claws made out of Antarctic Vibranium (anti-metal), which are capable of dissolving any other metal on contact, even Adamantium, Vibranium Energy Daggers, Various magical artifacts Intelligence: Supergenius. He is among the top 10 smartest men on the planet, has a Ph.D. in physics from Oxford University, is a brilliant inventor, extremely skilled tactician and strategist, and has the skills to run a powerful nation. In addition, he is a master of many martial arts styles, is a great gymnast and acrobat, a skilled hunter and tracker, and has many years of direct fighting experience against all kinds of foes. Weaknesses: None notable Feats: '-Intelligence:' * T'Challa is stated to be the 8th smartest man in the world. * He considers Reed Richards to be one of the only people that can keep up with him and creates shadow physics * Shows how he is at least as smart as Tony Stark after beating him when they both had prep time for the fight. Infact he beats Iron Man on 3 different Occasions in Vol 3 within a Few Issues of each other. Here is one of the other instances * Has a contingency plan for beating Galactus, he also has these for just about everyone. * Listing just a few of his expertise. * Created the techno jungle under Wakanda. * In Ten minutes he creates a device that Dampens Psionic abilities * Tony States he and Reed are the smartest people he knows * Deduce Black Dragon was behind a plot he was caught in * Detective Skills '-Strength:' * Lift Giant wheel then snaps through steel chains * Wrestles a Crocodile * Wrestles a Lion * Breaks Super Skrull's arm * Breaks Super Skrull's leg * Tosses around robotic animals and stops an elephant from moving * Rips Through an airplane hatch while underwater The room had been pressurized by Hydro Man. * Old T'Challa body slams a Rhino * Backhands Malice into another room * Tears Through a Wall * Brings down a 5 ton Rhino '-Speed and Agility:' * Leaps across an opera theater to stop an assassin * Getting from street to roof in 10 seconds while pulling a man. Doubles as strength feat * Running barefoot on wire * Leaps out of a pit * Leaping from the top of a bridge to his car * Lands 3 blows in the time it takes a man to throw one * Catches Spider-Man, twice * Beats up 4 men in the time it takes to say "quite severely" also dodges bullets '-Durability and Endurance:' * Fights off the Effects of a powerful mind altering drug * Fought Killmonger for 13 hours The fight is in the Skill album, Just for refference Killmonger is genetically enhanced and killed an Elephant by shoulder charging it * Stays Conscious after getting blasted by Star Dust * Knives do nothing At all * Tanks a PBR Explosion * Fought a possessed/enhanced Iron Fist and took the punches. * Psychic resistance. Emma Frost in pain from trying to read his mind. '-Skill:' * Album of Fights including Namor, a Super Skrull, Captain America,Kill Monger, Iron Man in a suit designed to beat him and a space werewolf. To be clear when he fought Killmonger he did not have his Vibranium. He wore a basic Panther Habit. * Bested the FF back in the Day * Learned every fighting style in the world. * Can read the body language of a Super Skrull * Beats Karnak (who can sense all weaknesses) in one hit Twice * Nerve strikes * Beat six of Wakanda's best warriors at once Key: Normal | King of the Dead Enhanced Note: Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Kings Category:Protagonists Category:Warriors Category:Hero Characters Category:Speedsters Category:Geniuses Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Avengers Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Rich Characters Category:Super Scientists Category:Armored Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Royal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier